Episode 51
May 9, 2018 TBA |opening = Go forward| ending = BOY |screenplay =Atsushi Maekawa |director =Kimiharu Muto |storyboard =Masahiro Takada|animation director = Yuya Kawamura |episode listing = Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode listing (season 2) |previous = Episode 50 |next = Episode 52|japanese = カリスマを捨てた男|english Title = The Bounty Hunter}}The Bounty Hunter '''or '''The Man Who Give Away Charisma known in the Japanese version is the fifty-first episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. It will air in Japan on May 9, 2018. In Canada will air on October 6, 2019 Synposies GO, who is now working as a bounty hunter for SOL Technologies, manages to find Playmaker and Ai. GO then attempts to Duel Playmaker. However, Soulburner then shows up and blocks GO’s path. Featured Duel: Soulburner vs. Go Onizuka The Duel is conducted as a Speed Duel. Turn 1: Go Go activates his Skill "Dinowrestle Revolution", activating "World Dino Wrestling" directly from his Deck. While Go controls a "Dinowrestler" monster, Go and Soulburner can only attack with one monster each Battle Phase. If a "Dinowrestler" Go controls attacks Soulburner's monster, Go's monster gains 200 ATK during damage calculation only. Go Normal Summons "Dinowrestler Capoeiraptor" (1800/0). Go activates the Continuous Spell Card "Dinomuscle", increasing the ATK of "Dinowrestle" monsters Go controls by 400 ("Capoeiraptor": 1800 → 2200 ATK). Turn 2: Soulburner: Soulburner activates the effect of "Salamangreat Meer" in his hand, sending a "Salamangreat" monster from his hand to the GY to Special Summon it (800/600). He sends "Salamangreat Falco". Soulburner activates the effect of "Falco" in his GY, returning a "Salamangreat" monster he controls to the GY to Special Summon it (1200/1600). He returns "Meer". As "Meer" was added to Soulburner's hand other than his normal draw, he activates its effect, Special Summoning it (800/600). Soulburner Normal Summons "Salamangreat Jack Jaguar" (1800/1200). Soulburner uses "Meer", "Falco", and "Jack Jaguar" to Link Summon "Salamangreat Heatleo" (2300/↙↑↘) to the Extra Monster Zone. As "Heatleo" was Link Summoned, Soulburner activates its effect, shuffling a card in Go's Spell & Trap Zone into the Deck. He shuffles "Dinomuscle" ("Capoeiraptor": 2200 → 1800 ATK). As "Heatleo" was Link Summoned, Soulburner activates the effect of "Jack Jaguar" in his GY, shuffling a "Salamangreat" monster in his GY to Special Summon it to a zone "Heatleo" points to. He shuffles "Falco" and Special Summons "Jack Jaguar" (1800/1200) to the zone the bottom-left Link Arrow of "Heatleo" points to. Soulburner Sets a card. "Heatleo" attacks "Capoeiraptor". As "Capoeiraptor" is in Attack Position, it cannot be destroyed by battle. The attack continues (Go: 4000 → 3500 LP). As "Capoeiraptor" was attacked, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Damage Step. Turn 3 Go: As "Capoeiraptor" is in Defense Position, Gore activates its effect, Special Summoning another "Capoeiraptor" from his Deck (1800/0). Go Normal Summons "Dinowrestler Capaptera" (1600/0). Go uses both copies of "Capoeiraptor" and "Capaptera" to Link Summon "Dinowrestler King T Wrextle" (3000/↙↓↘) to the Extra Monster Zone. As "Capaptera" was sent to the GY as a Link Material for the Link Summon of a "Dinowrestler" Link Monster, Go activates its effect, making that Link Monster gain 1000 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase of this turn ("King T Wrextle": 3000 → 4000 ATK). "King T Wrextle" attacks "Heatleo". The effect of "World Dino Wrestling" increases the ATK of "King T Wrextle" by 200 during damage calculation only ("King T Wrextle": 4000 → 4200 ATK). When "King T Wrextle" attacks, Soulburner cannot activate Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. The attack continues (Soulburner: 4000 → 2100 LP). Turn 4 Soulburner: Draws a card... Duel continues in the next episode Characters in Order of Appearance Cast Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes